Only You
by LordoftheFliesONESHOTS
Summary: First in my Drabble Series. Simon/Ralph only, requests please!


**I just finished watching both Lord of the Flies movies having finished the books a long time ago, and needless to say I loved them both. The older far more than the newer, but it was tolerateable. One of the things I always wanted was more Simon/Ralph/Piggy friendship scenes, and most of my fanfiction ideas were born. This one came to me when watching people get puppies for christmas on YouTube . . . I have no life lol. I don't know how well the characters are portrayed or how well my writing is, but I hope it's at least bearable. xD Descriptions based on '63 movie actors.**

"Happy birthday, Simon." Ralph said, giving his best friend of eight years a hug. Simon smiled and pointed towards his bedroom.

"Thanks! You can set your stuff on my bed." He said. Ralph nodded and walked off toward the blonde's bedroom. Once he entered the room and made sure Simon wasn't watching, Ralph allowed his face to break into a huge grin. This surely was going to be a birthday Simon wouldn't forget.

Simon was absolutely head over heels in love with any sort of animals, but the small boy had been talking about nothing but getting a puppy for as long as Ralph knew him. So when his mum had asked him what he wanted to give to Simon this year, Ralph new exactly what to purchase. His mum would be bringing the puppy by later when it was time to open presents since she didn't want the small dog to have to sit in a cramped box for so long.

"Ralph, Piggy's here!" Simon yelled.

"Awesome!" Ralph yelled back, setting his coat down on Simon's bed and making his way out into the living room.

"Would you like to open your presents now, Simon?" Simon's mum asked. Simon nodded shyly as we made our way back to the living room. We had spent most of the day outside playing a variety of games. Our favorite had to be the one where we pretended to be on a deserted island after a plane crash. The only part Ralph didn't like about the game was the fact that Simon and Piggy always seemed to be the ones that died and their other friend Jack, always seemed to come up with the most gruesome ways for them to die. Simon practically ripped to shreads and Piggy crushed on rocks . . . Jack wasn't Ralph's favorite person in the world, but he could deal better if he wasn't so insane about certain aspects of the game.

"Why don't you open Jack's first?" Simon's mum said, setting down a small, well wrapped box in front of Simon. The blonde smiled down at the table, the small boy always getting nervous when the center of attention, and unwrapped the present carefully. Simon was always weird about opening presents. He would never rip them open, but instead took his time to open them as cleanly as possible. Piggy always said that was quite batty for a kid, but Ralph found it cute. Simon rolled his eyes amused as he pulled out two bottles of red and black paint from the box, the rest of the kids present snickering.

"Now we won't have to use dirt anymore when we play hunters." Jack chuckled. Simon's smile brightened at the thought of no longer having dirt and berries smeared all over his face when playing the island game with the other kids, and he thanked Jack many times over.

As the presents dwindled down, Ralph was excited to see his own mum walking into the living room, the blue and white box containing the small puppy in her hands. Now that there were only two presents left for Simon to open, Piggy's and his own, Ralph was becoming a little nervous. He really hoped Simon loved his gift.

Simon laughed lightly at Piggy's present, a small, plastic lizard which he had been staring at whenever they went to the shopping center together for the past couple of weeks. Neither Piggy nor Ralph knew what fastinated Simon so when it came to the thing, but he liked it, and that's all that matters.

"Alright, time for Ralph's present." Simon's mum clapped her hands together, clearly just as excited as Ralph. "I think you should come sit on the floor for this one." She said. Simon looked toward Ralph confused and he shrugged his shoulders, trying not give anything away. However, once the box was sat in front of Simon, Ralph was unable to stop smiling.

"I'm scared . . ." Simon chuckled. The children giggled and watched Simon intently as he untied the bow on the top of the box, jumping back when the flap closing the box jumped open as the puppy attempted to make it's way out. Simon ripped open the flap, which was shocking in itself knowing him, and gasped loudly when a small, white, fluffy puppy stuck its head out of the box.

"Oh my God! It's a puppy!" Simon said. He pulled the white dog from the box and clutched it tightly to his chest, cooing to him quietly. "Do I get to keep him?" Simon asked, turning to my mum. She smiled brightly at him.

"Of course! He's yours to keep." She said. Simon's smile got impossibly brighter and he kissed the dog on the head.

"What's his name?" Simon asked.

"He doesn't have one yet. You name him." Ralph said. Simon looked deep in thought before the smile returned to his face.

"Can I name him after you, Ralph?" Simon asked, a nervous tint to his voice. Ralph smiled and nodded.

"Of course but, are you sure?" Ralph asked. Simon nodded.

"His name is Ralph then. Do you like that name?" Simon asked the puppy. Puppy Ralph licked Simon's face in what could only be taken as agreement and Simon laughed excitedly.

"Happy birthday, Simon." Ralph said.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what I could improve on, please! No one here seems to critique me at all and I know I need it.**


End file.
